Skuld's Curse
by The Sennin
Summary: 'Like a man watching the Veela, every person was entranced by the whirling blue light, completely perplexed at the strange phenomenon. oblivious to everything and every person around them.' Harry get's sorted into Slytherin in another world, after going through a portal.
1. Chapter 1

It was Harry's first year at a magical school known as Hogwarts.

As of right now Harry was sitting with his first friend ever Ron Weasley ,sharing the various treats he bought from the trains traveling concession stand.

A chubby unconfident boy, and a unattractive bushy haired girl opened the compartment door. "have any of you seen a toad, Neville has lost his" the bushy haired brunette asked, pointing to the chubby boy.

"Sorry, we haven't seen any toads" replied Harry

"well there you go Neville, we have checked the entire train. i'm sure he'll show up when we reach Hogwarts though" the bushy haired girl stated, looking at the disappointment on Neville's face.

With a look of defeat, Neville sat down opposite to Harry and Ron, the bushy haired girl shortly after followed.

"My name is Hermione by the way" the supposedly Hermione stated, Harry made a mental note of both of his new acquaintances' names.

Before Harry or Ron were able to reply, a dreamy blond barged in. Wedging herself beside Harry, completely ignoring them. The girl started to read an old edition of the Quibbler, upside down.

Giving each other similar looks, they waited for somebody to say something, creating a vexatious silence. surprisingly it was Neville who broke the uncomfortable constrained reticent.

"Hello Luna"

"Hello Neville, Trevor, Hermione, Ron, Harry" Luna replied somehow knowing all of the first years names.

Before anyone was able to make a remark on Luna's ability to know things she shouldn't, there was a loud and dramatic outburst from he discovered his toad because it jumped out of his pocket, answering Ron and Harry's question don who Trevor was.

After the outburst of affection everyone realized Luna had called the raven haired boy Harry. Creating an awkward silence as they looked at Harry, all thinking the same thing 'was he Harry Potter the one who defeated he-who-must-not-be-named'. leaving Harry in an uncomfortable position.

Harry's POV

'Why is everyone staring at me as if they are star stru-oh, why always me i'm just Harry, like i remember what i did when i was that young!'

"Are you Harry… Harry Potter" Ron spoke, saying what was on everyones mind.

He gave a small nod in confirmation, feeling startled. I am definatly not used to all this attention.

He watched as all their eyes widened, except for Luna's as she went back to reading the upside down Quibbler.

End Harry's POV

"why didn't you tel-" Ron uttered, being cut of mid-sentence by a sudden stop, causing all of the passengers to either fall to the floor or be jerked around in their seats.

Before anyone was able to sit comfortably in there seats again the sky became extremely dark. The only thing visible were volts of electricity, circling around them so fast if you weren't looking close it appeared as if the sky was an odd electric blue.

Like a man watching the Veela, every person was entranced by the whirling blue light, completely perplexed at the strange phenomenon oblivious to everything and every person around them.

The volts of electricity steadily grew brighter, yet they were so captivated they paid no attention to the the harm they were causing there eyes, that is all but Luna who realized the no doubt fatal outcome.

Reacting quickly Luna performed an advanced spell causing all the windows to be blanketed in a thick black paint, blocking the enticing light and surrounding them in complete darkness. The unusually out of character Luna cast a lumos, and returned to her upside down Quibbler.

Returning from there entranced state the momentarily dazed and baffled inhabitants of the Hogwarts train returned to their original positions on the comfy seats of the Hogwarts train.

Luna's pov.

"what happened" uttered a baffled Hermione

'what do you think your the smartest one here you can't expect us to know more than you on such a new subject', yet contradictory to her thoughts Luna did have some insight so she decided to share.

"we are traveling through a portal, a Blibbering Humdinger told me to be in your compartment, i guess this is why."

it was really hard not to laugh at the shocked look on their faces. i'm guessing they ignored my comment on Blibbering Humdinger or they would have for sure commented on it.

before anyone could question Luna about traveling through portal there was another sudden stop thrusting everyone around in there seats.

"now were done traveling" announced a detached Luna

'i have to admit its hard not to laugh when they have such priceless facial a good thing that Blibbering Humdinger got in contact with me or else every person on the train would be blind. Its not that bad starting school one year early, just upsetting that i wont become friends with people i would have become friends with.'

End Luna's POV

"well we should probably put on our uniforms" with that statement Luna stood and exited the compartment shortly followed by hermione.

Who answered there odd looks with a smirk and a confusing "changing in the change-room" causing curious looks from all the males as strangely only the woman have a change-room.

Neville quickly explained " the train wanted to save space so they only made a change room for the girls, that makes a change room for the boys in their compartments."

A dawning look of comprehension crossed the remaining boys faces.

"this has got to be the coolest school" exasperated Ron

"what makes you say that" replied Neville

" they must have changed the train, because Fred and George never said anything about a portal"

" Ron of you grew up with a wizard family, how do you not know this" questioned Harry

Neville was the one who answered " my grandma is closer to Dumbledore, being as there both around the same age, so I overhear a lot about the school that even some of The teachers don't know.

Harry's POV

I will have to ask Neville later about the school, after all I could use all the knowledge I can get.

Ron's right this is cool. I wonder if they'll teach us the portal spell, maybe its an illusion, either way i want to learn how to do it.

He chose to ignore the recent events, as they were too confusing, it would probably be explained later.

End Harry's POV

The boys decided to change and see what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Skuld's Curse chapter 2

* * *

please note they this whole chapter is in Harry's POV.

* * *

There was an immediate sense that something was wrong, when all the prefects were making sure the students were accounted for, and okay.

After the boys had changed, using only the light of their wands, good thing he had learned how to cast a lumos. For once Harry was glad he was locked in his room a lot. They set out to find the girls, and figure out what was going on. Only to be nearly trampled by a group of fifth years, helping students learn how to cast a lumos, or at least helping them see.

Catching a glimpse of bushy brown hair by the dim light from wands, Harry pushed his way through the crowd to Hermione, Ron and Neville trailing behind.

"Hermione do you have any idea why the train is so hectic? Isn't this normal? I understand first years but this is insane.

By the look on her face he doubted she knew.

Luna spoke up "this isn't the usual. That was not some lights show; we actually went through a portal."

Hermione added "some fourth year in the change room thinks the train went off the track."

Harry could have sworn Luna rolled her eyes; perhaps it was because they dismissed he chatter as mindless blabbing. One thing for sure was that they were no longer headed to Hogwarts.

"Is there any reason for why it would go of the track?"

" I'm not sure, she said the train was programmed to go the distance it took to go to Hogwarts, even if we're of the track" Hermione informed.

"so I guess there's nothing we can do until the train thinks it's at Hogwarts, and stops" Ron cut in.

One of the prefects a couple compartments down magically increased the volume of their voice, getting everyone's undivided attention.

"Everyone please calm down, and return to your compartments" the tall intimidating prefect directed.

By the sheer power in the prefect's voice, he could tell that this prefect was not to be messed with.

All the students scrambled to their compartments, not wanting to get hexed by the intimidating prefect. Who looked more than willing, and able, to do so.

Once all the students were back in there compartments. The prefects started going compartment to compartment, explaining the situation, and helping to their best ability with any injuries.

A kind looking Hufflepuff with dirty blond hair walked into the compartment, his badge immediately giving him away as a perfect.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel Truman. Does anyone here need medical attention?"

The shakes of all their heads gave the tanned dirty blond prefect his answer.

The Hufflepuff nodded.

"What's going on?" questioned Ron.

"Isn't that the million dollar question, all we have been able to figure out is that the train isn't headed to Hogwarts anymore."

The blunt statement made them sit in shocked silence, as the realization sank in.

"Aren't there teachers here, don't they have any insight?" questioned Hermione.

"Unfortunately no. since the train controls itself the teachers have no reason to be on the train. There was also meeting for all the staff at Hogwarts before the train arrived, so all the teachers are waiting there."

"What was the meeting about?" questioned Hermione.

"The-boy-who-lived is coming to the school this year, so they're trying to improve the wards improving the wards."

All the first years looked at Harry upon hearing this, making Gabriel state in complete shock.

"You're Harry Potter" Gabriel sputtered in shock.

"Yea" he stated, blushing from embarrassment.

Gabriel shook his head in disbelieving shock, before remembering his duty. "Do you guys have any more questions; I have to get to more compartments."

By their silence he assumed they didn't, a couple seconds later he left.

That was awkward. I can't be that famous; He only defeated Voldemort when I was a baby, it should have been forgotten after all these years.

A silence formed as all the inhabitants of the compartment thought about the current situation.

After a couple minutes Harry wasn't too sure about the assessment, if the drooling from Ron said anything. He shook his head, he hadn't even known him for a day yet he was certain the tall flaming headed boy was thinking about food.

He was About to ask the drooling boy if he would like the chocolate frog he stored in his pocket for later use, when the train came to a screeching halt, making him cover his ears to decrease the pain.

Harry picked up his wand and started to leave the compartment, slowly followed by all of his new acquaintances.

Harry left the compartment into a hallway, following the flow of traffic.

There was an extremely audible bang causing all the students to rush to the exit.

Harry was pushed against a wall, fighting with the flow to remain standing. He continued traveling to the exit when a large seventh year elbowed him in the face; it was made clear by the seventh year's dumb expression that he was completely unaware of his recent rudeness. Harry was then kicked, rather harshly, causing his legs to give out. He fell to the floor than suffered many more blows in his failing struggle to stand. Out of nowhere cold fingers wrapped around his arm pulling him, causing him to flinch because of a recently made bruise and not being used to touch. He was easily lifted back onto his feat, coming face to face with his saviour he was astonished to notice the pale boy who he met in Diagon alley.

Offering a week smile, he brushed of his clothing. The pale boy said something, but unfortunately it was too loud on the train to hear. He was then gently pushed to the exit by the pale boy, two large brute looking students sheltering them from the chaos.

Seeing the light of day his mood immediately brightened.

Harry looked at his surroundings, this was weird, wasn't the train not supposed to be at Hogwarts.

Many first years appeared as though they had the same thought.

Looking closely Harry realized this was not Hogwarts; the castle appeared to me made of black marble and looked to be nearly three times the size that Hogwarts was supposed to be. He scanned his surroundings there was a small lake that looked pitch black, even though it was the middle of the day looking more he noticed a large forest, much larger than the one Hogwarts has, the trees were unnaturally large and it appeared that they were in the form of people, although he wasn't sure. Looking more he noticed that even the grass was an unnatural color, being far too green than it should be.

He was abruptly returned from his thoughts when nearly all the students gasped; he followed the general direction of their looks. He then gasped himself when he noticed the pale, black haired man that had large leathery red and purple wings.

The tall man then walked, well stalked was a better word, to the crowd of students.

Reaching his destination he stopped. "Hello, I would like to welcome all of you to your new home, school, life, whatever you want to address it as. There has been a large shortage of students because of the war, so all of you will now be enrolled here" the intimidating man informed, scanning all the students with his icy glare. He paused briefly when he caught site of Harry, oh dear what was that about was the only thing h could focus on, replaying the memory to try and figure out why the man had paused at him.

He was so caught up in figuring out why the man paused at the sight of him that he didn't notice he went into the castle until he bumped into a fifth year, who have him a killing glare.

The man walked into what had to have been the entrance hall, stopping near a silver podium like thing. He addressed them again "much like your old, or would have been new school, there are houses. To make this more comprehensible we will address them as Hogwarts houses until you discover their real name. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. To sort you into your house we use a ring, much more sanitary than a hat we don't want to get lice now do we."

The muscular man dressed in a black robe than beckoned a quivering first year to the front and gave her the ring. After several seconds the ring declared "Ravenclaw" it seemed unused to the name. The still quivering girl was handed a blue package and told to wait for the sorting to be over until she followed the directions to her dorm.

The pale boy whispered "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, it's the best house," the recent events made Harry rethink his first assessment of the blond, he wasn't that bad, maybe he had a bad day when I first met him.

After ten more students 3 in Gryffindor, 6 in Hufflepuff, 2 in Ravenclaw, Harry was beckoned to the front. Harry shyly walked to the front, careful not to drag his feet. Harry's hand was grabbed by the winged man and the ring was gently shoved on his finger. His face flustered, the man hadn't put the ring on anyone else's hand he handed it to them.

A strange sensation came from the gold ring with a blood colored gem, it felt like tentacles were going through his body.

After five minutes of embarrassing waiting, the man stepped closer from behind Harry causing the man's hard chest to touch his back, unable to suppress his flinch harry became more embarrassed, if that was even possible. The man reached around harry as if to hug him from behind, then pulled Harry's hand with the ring closer to his face. Then the man then promptly snarled at it in some language, causing the ring to tighten around his finger to an almost painful clench.

The ring then loudly declared its decision "Slytherin."

* * *

I am extremely sorry for the majority of this chapter being a filler, and for any spelling mistakes, to anyone reading this.

I ask that if anyone is interested in beta-ing my story that they PM me, i would be honored if you to have your assistance.

The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, this chapter would have been out before but i was fighting through tremendous piles of homework.

Please review if you liked! i would love to hear your opinion. please be mindful that this is my first story, and i am fully aware i need to improve my grammar, spelling... ect.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
